La Perla
by WondaKat
Summary: Ronnie stood before him, really proud as he could be with a smirk and hands on his hips, showing off just what he had gotten, or rather, what he made someone else go and get from La Perla on Bond Street.


Wordcount: 3,619

Rated: t+

Spoilers: Legend 2015

Warnings: 60's La perla, miss-use of woman's lingerie, slash, tease Ronnie, garter, knickers, stockings, heels, grinding, BDSM

A/n: This is wired, but I wanna write it, I just imagined it and its this. I must have been drunk or something. La Perla lingerie is like a legend in itself. I can only afford the original perfume when it goes on sale. Unless I save up and lose some weight, that's all I'll do.

Hope you enjoy…. I'll just go and hide.

* * *

Teddy was grinning like the madman he is and he just couldn't help it. "That La Perla you got there, Ron?"

Ron stopped himself at hearing Teddy's question, arms crossing over chest with a accusing look in his eyes. "How the fuck would you know that, Teddy?"

Still grinning, Teddy just shrugged. "The one place you wanna get sexy lingerie is La Perla nowadays, Ron. Everyone knows that."

"Oh?" Ronnie clicked and clacked his way towards Teddy till he stood over his boy, imposing on him. "And I supposed you've had tons of experience with womens underwear, hmm?"

Teddy licked his lips sticky. "No but I'd have a go. Besides, that's where I'd go if I had the money and if I'd wanna buy some foxy lingerie."

Ronnie smirked and stood back from Teddy to let him see him head from toe, all the while gesturing to himself.

"What, you mean like this foxy lingerie, Teddy?"

Teddy gulped slowly and nodded as he took in the sight of his boss slash lover. It was exactly what Teddy would describe as foxy indeed. Ronnie stood before him, really proud as he could be with a smirk and hands on his hips, showing off just what he had gotten, or rather, what he made someone else go and get from La Perla on Bond Street.

Whoever went out and picked out the set should be given a raise goddammit and Teddy would make sure Ronnie would know to do so because…. Well, damn….

Before him Ronnie stood wearing the latest in La Perla lingerie fashion of plain black solid but sexy as hell suspender garter with matching underwear, no frills but a lacey trim around the top of the kickers and leg holes. The suspender had straps snaking down over the top of the knickers, past thighs and connected down to some silk black stockings with a frill design at the top which stopped 2 inches away from the start of the knickers. They stretched over muscle, giving off shape to legs, enhancing them rather beautifully if that was even possible for a guy like Ronnie. But it did, somehow it did.

To top everything off, Ronnie stood proudly in the shiniest black heels Teddy ever did see. Ronnie was a tall bloke anyway so he needn't need much heel, but no, fuck it Ronnie was managing to stand up on pencil thin heels without a bend in one knee to support himself, towering over Teddy with such a powerful and fucking hot image.

Damn.

"How the fuck you managing to stand, let alone walk in those things, Ron?" Teddy just had to know how Ronnie was pulling it off.

"That's none of your business there, Teddy."

Oh, alright then, fine by him.

For someone like Ronnie, built like a fucking house, those heels, stockings, knickers and garter should no fucking way work. But damn, it just did for some reason. And fuck did Teddy wanna a piece of that.

But it seemed so wrong too. This was Ronnie. Ronald fucking Kray, one of the Kings of London's underworld. Ronnie was the definition of what a man should be like; butch, strong, powerful, despite being bisexual.

So really, Teddy should be the one in the sexy black La Perla lingerie and heels, strutting his stuff in their shared living room, showing off, at the feel of the moment, to his Master, bending over, showing off skin and arse to Ronnie, coaxing him to take advantage, stroke him, squeeze him, smack him and then fuck him like a good little slut.

God, that would be amazing.

If Ronnie were a woman, and a fucking hot woman that Teddy wouldn't mind going straight for, he would be one hell of a dominatrix.

Damn. Teddy felt his hard on before he could see it, and that was from the thought of Ronnie as a woman, with a possible riding crop behind his(her?) back.

In lingerie, Teddy would just look like Ronnies little playing, his slut.

But with Ronnie in lingerie, Ronnie looked every bit powerful, if that's even possible.

Yes, it definitely was, and Ronnie standing there is just all the proof he and London needs.

Fingers started clicking in front of his face, trying to grab his attention and it did. Teddy came out of his daydream and faced a scowling Ronnie.

"Did you even hear one word that I had said, Teddy?," Ronnie demanded, scowl deeping on his face, anger bubbling.

Oh shit.

Oh damn yes.

Teddy grinned from ear to ear and let out a stray giggle before licking his lips, confidence building as he looked Ronnie up and down, looking absolutely fucking delicious in his lingerie. God how Teddy wanted to fuck him even though it isn't their thing. He'd enjoy it, damn it he'd make Ronnie enjoy it and it's not even Ronnies things. But really, Ronnie did look like he was asking for it.

And Teddy was going to give it to the King.

"Nah, Ron, I did not hear a fucking word. Guilty as charged, heh. Care to repeat that would you?"

Ron's scowl soon turned into a smirk itself, and it was a dark one but with also a hint of added playfulness, which, actually was very unusual. Ron never did playful, even if they both are lovers. Ronnie was imposing, powerful, demanding and violent in their fucking. That's how it's always been, never had there once been were they both stopped one time in the middle of they sessions and decided to go giggly, slow, gentle and playful. It was never their style, Ronnies style. Teddy never complained, he loved it just as much.

But every now and then, it was a very rare thing, he had a thought of 'what if?'. Maybe that 'what if' as happening now?

Ronnie ran his hands up from Teddy's chest up to his shoulders before forcefully pushing him backwards in the perfectly placed plush cushion arm chair. The smirk Teddy wore was gone as soon his back hit the back of the chair and Ronnie had gripped the back of his head and leaning to whisper into his ear:

"I said I'm going to fuck you wearing this getup, Teddy. Did ya hear that now or are you still off in one of you sick little fantasies I knew you were previously in. "

And just like that, the power Teddy felt just melted away, all the fantasies about him pounding his Giver boyfriend in bed went out the window and in replacement was him back in the La Perla, being thoroughly screwed silly on every surface he and Ronnie could possibly think of in their flat. All he was and felt in the end was defiantly Ronnies little slut, like it was always and definitely meant to be, no doubt about it.

Absolutely fucking fine by him!

"Holy shit, Ron. Holy fucking shit yes!"

Ronnie chuckled darkly and sharply bit down on the ear he whispered into, getting a aroused groan from the promises of a fucking. He pulled away and looked down at the bulge in Teddy's pants. He looked at Teddy and smirked before he nudged his knee into Teddy's crotch, grinding down hard on it, getting him a stuttering moan from his boy. His hands traveled up to Teddy's clothed nipples before pinching them both then twisting cruelty, enjoying the shout he got from the man.

He went down, kissing the man brutally, open mouthed, letting Teddy's moans escape and fill the room, feeling Teddy's hands come up to rest on his hips, allowing it to happen. He twisted the nipples the other way, hearing the groaning and moaning and other sluttish noise come out of Teddy. He chuckled into the kiss, pulling away with a tug on Teddy's bottom lip with his teeth. One hand went to the back of Teddy's head tugged on his hair bringing his head up so their eyes met.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you fucking faggot," he snarled at the younger man, twisting the nipple in his fingers then tugging to get pain, then pleasure, all the while still grinding his knee onto Teddy's dick.

"Oh God, oh god, oh fucking god yes Ronnie," Teddy whined at him, starting to grind himself onto Ronnies knee to ge more pressure onto his throbbing cock than what Ronnie was just doing to him. "Yes Ronnie, god, fuck me like this, yeeeeesssss."

Ronnie snorted at Teddy's babbling. The knee retracted and Teddy gave a groan of disappointment from the pleasure taken away from him too soon. And he was just about to bravely say something about it when suddenly, unexpectedly, he got the full weight of one Ronald Kray in his lap, thighs spread against his, hands on his shoulders, grip tight, arse on his aching cock.

Oh good lord.

Teddy swallowed, hard, and looked up at Ronnie who smirked down at him cruelly. Slowly, he shifted his arse against Teddy's leaking cock, grazing it, irritating it, causing the boy to moan loudly, for hands to go up on Ronnies hips and grip tightly.

"Oh god's sake, Ron," he dragged out, head now resting back on the back of the chair, trying to keep his breath under control, biting his lip.

Ronnie did it again, earning him another lewd moan from his boy. Then again, then again then again. Again, again and again, grinding his arse against Teddys straining dick, earning him all kinds of whimpers, whines, mewls and moans all the while Teddy just gripped tight on his hips, feeling the cock just barely graze past his crack through the knickers.

"Oh fuck shit Ron!" Teddy was full on hyperventilating now, cheeks red, forehead sweating lips sticky from constantly licking at them to stop them from drying up and cracking. One more grind and - shit!

"Ron Imma gonna come! Oh go-!"

Ron up from his seat on his knees over Teddy, one hand grabbing the nape of Teddy's neck, the other hand down both Teddy's trousers and pants, gripping his pulsing cock at the base, making the younger man jerk and scream at the cruel grip and intentions Ronnie had.

Ronnie leaned in and hissed in his ear, "You don't fucking well come till I'm in that tight arse of yours, boy. You understand that?"

The hand on his nape traveled up through his hair and gripped tight at the back of his head, jerked him up to make eye contact with the mad bastard he loves.

"Answer me!" Ronnie shouted in his face, tugging hair hard, making Teddy even harder in his pants.

"Yes Ronnie! Oh yes, I understand, you bastard!"

Said bastard leaned in, forehead to forehead, snarling at the boy. "Good." And the kiss he gave was bruising, bloody and powerful and Teddy soaked up every little bit of it.

Teddys hands went up and straight into Ronnies hair, messing it up, gliding through what was left of the gel in his locks, hair falling over his glasses and eyes when they pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting lips. Ronnies hand came out of his trousers and pants and sat back on his lap, hard, causing Teddy to yell in arousal and somewhat pain which got him a smirk from Ronnie, a grind, a gasp and then a dark chuckle.

"Remember, Edward," Ronnie leaned down to coo in Teddy's ear, biting down on the fleshy lobe, earning him a hiss before dragging it out with his teeth. He looked back at Teddy, stroking a hand over Teddy's left cheek before slapping it hard, causing Teddy's head to throw to the right with a red print on his cheek. Gripping his chin, Ronnie pulled his face back to look him in the eyes. "I'm the one who's gonna fuck you, even though I am the one in La Perla and heels."

Teddy smiled. With bravery he shot forward and passionately kissed his lover and pulled back before Ron started to get his own way with the kiss. Teddy grinned, licked his lips at Ronnie, who in a way wore a sort of shocked expression. Teddy started to giggle before going back up to rest his forehead on Ronnies and with a seductive smirk said, "Fuck me like a Dominatrix would Ronnie." Before letting out his mad laugh, falling back into the chair, laughing to himself.

"Like a Dominatrix, eh?"

Teddy stopped laughing madly at that and quietened down to small giggles, looking up at Ronnie.

"Heheh yeah, Ron. Like a Dominatrix would. You… You do know what a Dominatrix is, right, Ron?"

"Of course I fucking do. The question is how do you know when we both know you're as gay as a fucking goose and I've been the only one banging you for the past few years."

Teddy smiled and shrugged. "I know a guy who's seeing one behind his missus' back."

"Oh, really?" That came out more of an amused roll that of a confused question of shock.

"Yeah."

A smirk graced Ronnies features, arms now crossed over his silk covered chest, now sitting back down on Teddy's lap for comfort, getting to hear Teddy grunt for measure. Ronnie let out a stray, very un-Ronnie giggle, which Teddy found arousingly sexy.

"You know who Queenie Lincoln is, right Teddy?"

Teddy nodded his head. Queenie is one of the six women moles for the Firm, very loyal to both brothers who helped out her father when he was in a financial blunder a few years back and Queenie was forever grateful so offered her services to both brothers as a spy for their Firm.

"Of course Ron, love the girl. " That was the truth, he did cause she as funny as fuck, kind and sweet and she didn't have a thing for neither one of the brothers so she was fine in Teddy's books. He trusted her. Ronnie trusted her.

"Well, the thing is that she IS a Dominatrix."

"Nah! Really, never really thought she is one."

"Oh yes. Told Reg and me when she came into the firm, incase anything about her got out that could cause a scandal we knew heads up what to do and how to protect her."

"Wow." Now it made sense why she was a regular at so many of Ronnie's parties and was often away in the spare room with one of the 'straight' men of the parties. They could be in the room for minutes or for a good hour before the man would come out, red faced, stupid grin on his face and a shit eating smirk on hers, counting out pound bill's and seeing if the cheques were genuine enough to cash in.

"Yeah. So, she was telling me right back then what a Dominatrix does. Very interesting shit here Teddy, practically telling me her secrets to handle a man. 'Or a Woman', and she winked at me then 'You never know Ron.'"

Both Teddy and Ron couldn't help but laughed at that. Typical Queenie that was.

"Now, Teddy, this is the interesting thing about a Dominatrix." At this point, a sadistic smile now formed on Ronnies face which made Teddy shrink back a bit now. Powerful arms draped themselves over Teddy's shoulders, teasing like.

A hand stroked up his neck smoothly. He shivered at the warm touch, the unusual gentle touch of a boxer's hands. Those hands could strangle him at any second if he was not careful. Again, he shivered in delight at the mere thought.

Ronnie chuckled darkly. "Most of the time it involves more of the humiliation and no sex at all."

Teddy gulped, now having a feeling were this as heading towards. "O-oh, yeah?"

"So, if you want me to, as you put it 'fuck me like a Dominatrix', I think it's only suitable I hulimatle you like the fucking little faggot you are."

Jesus christ, did his boner feel ready to burst. It was aching against Ronnies arse, gave a little jolt at the thought of humiliation and Ronnie gave a little grunt at the feel of the jolt, and even he squirmed a bit in Teddy's lap.

"You deserve to be punished, boy." Ronnie finally stood up and loomed over Teddy frighteningly so. "You deserve to be humiliated so servelry. That's what you want right, you cunt. Don't you?"

"Oh god fuck yes, Ron!"

Suddenly, his tie was gripped, wrapped around to the knot and he was choked as he was violently made to stand and look up at Ron's face. Ron leaned down so was right up close and personal to Teddy's red face, snarling,

"You'll get not sex tonight, you hear. Nothing."

Teddy spluttered. "Can I still give you a blowjob?"

The grip on his neck from his knotted tie choked him more violently, making him cough. "The fuck did I just say! Nothing! I can go without one fucking blowjob tonight. I want you with the severest case of blue balls that I then want them as decoration for my christmas tree."

That didn't make sense but yeah, okay, sure.

"Sure Ron."

"Good."

The grip on his tie went and Teddy could breathe again, just, with a dry cough. Suddenly he was spun around and was pushed so he was still standing but the top half was bent over so his hands landed on the arms of the chair.

"Ron?"

Ronnie didn't reply. Instead his hands went around the buckle of Teddy's italian leather belt and undone it. As soon at that was done, altogether his trousers and underwear was ripped down to his ankles. Cold air hit his cock and he let out a pleasured gasp, suddenly feeling his orgasam rocketing up. But, again, a hand went to the base of his cock and squeezed, delaying it all. Another gasp came out but it was in pain, a pleasurable pain.

"God Ron!"

"Shut up. I told you, bitch, you don't fucking well come until I'm inside you. But, since tonight I'm not going to be fucking you, you don't well come until I tell you to. You go it?"

He nodded, licking his lips. "Okay Ron."

Ronnie grunted, giving the cock one last grip before slowly letting go off it. He looked down at the shirt tails coving his boy's arse and, actually, very carefully folded them upwards, so now he had a perfect sight of that pale, perfect arse which he so enjoyed, biting, rimming, fucking, but more so, smacking.

"I'm going to punish you now Teddy. I'm going to smack your arse continuously and brutally you are no going be sitting down on it for very long time."

Teddy bit his lip, a sick little smile made way onto his face. "I can see the bruises already. I can't wait."

"Oh, don't worry, Edward, I'll give you bruises for days on end."

And with that, he bend Teddy further down, back bowing, hands gripped arm chair rests, a shiver ran through bodies, a rough, large workers hand raised high in the air and -

"Eh, Ron, mate, I'm looking for that bitch of yours, you s-"

The end of the question never left Reggie lips when he was fully through the living room door to his brothers and bitch's flat and saw what was in front of him, on the armchair in the middle of the room for anyone to to see.

The room was deathly quiet, bodies were stone still as everyone's situation was taken in, Teddy bent over the armchair, both pants down to his ankles, bare arse on display while Ronnie stood behind Teddy, one hand on his back pushing him to bend over the chair while the other was poised in the air, high, ready to smack Teddy's ripe arse on display.

All the while wearing lingerie and heels.

"Ah," was all that managed to come out of Reggies mouth, his eyes never leaving his brothers form.

"Fuckining in the middle of something here, Reg." Ronnie didn't even turn back around to hiss the sentence at his elder brother, knowing Reggies eyes were looking directly at them, mostly looking at his arse in knickers to be precise, he just knew it.

"Yeah, well, um I can see that there Ron." Oh god, why couldn't he look away?

The silence was back, neither of the men really wanting to say anything to make the situation less awkward then it already was. But still, at the moment, Reg just could help himself.

"Seriously, Ron? In broad daylight too?"

Ronnie whirled around and faced his brother, anger gouged deep in his eyes, staring daggers at him, shaking with fury all the while keeping a hand still on Teddy's back to stop him from raising up to meet with Reg's eyes.

"Fuck off, Reg," he snarled at the man.

"Now, hold up, I still need to speak to -"

"I said FUCK OFF Reg!"

Reg knew when to call it quits and to just talk to Teddy for a later time than now. With his hands raised in defence, he back up towards the door.

"Alright, alright I'm going! Sheesh!."

And he was going too, was now out the door and was going to head on back to Esmeralda's Barn to the other lads for a meeting until a thought popped into his head. Reg turned back around quickly to voice his thought to his younger sibling.

"By the way," he began. "Is that La Perla, Ron?"

The shit had hit the fan.

"GET OUT!"

Reggie couldn't help but join in with Teddy's mad laugh as he narrowly duckded to avoid the ashtray thrown at his head before closing the door behind him.


End file.
